Placing Blame
by Sammy1014eva
Summary: A what if story on the end of series 5. Please give it a chance. I've rated it T due to sensitive issues. Please review if you can. This genre is not something I normally write.
1. Chapter 1

**Minor spoilers for series 5. I don't own primeval or any of the characters. This is a what if on the convergence at the end of series 5. Please give it a try, I don't normally write this genre.**

It was the day after convergence. The ARC team were left with the demeaning job of cleaning up the mess that creatures from the past and future had left behind after the disastrous event. They had been so unprepared for the natural occurrence. Not enough soldiers, EMDs or locking devices to keep up with the anomalies opening and letting lethal creatures seep through from all time periods.

Jess was devastated. She may not have been out in the field herself but she had come face to face with a future predator and had ended up looking after Lester after he jumped in front of her when the predator struck. He received the all clear from the medics three hours ago, on the strict instructions that he was to rest in his office until his wife was free to collect him. He had been given some rather strong painkillers that caused him to tumble forward as soon as he stood up. All members of the ARC staff apart from the two of them had been out in the field, and not everyone was sufficiently trained in dealing with the tragedies that faced them outside. The mop up operation wasn't going well. 30 EMD's were still missing, 2 locking devices and the last task was the most terrible of all. Jess had just finished informing the parents of members of her tech team that they had not survived convergence. Jess had lost 15 people who she considered to be family. Sweet, shy Owen, who only ever spoke to her if there was a problem with the ADD when he was manning it. He would never make eye contact with her, would always fiddle with the edge of his shirt. He was like a brother to Jess. And she had lost him to pterosaurs. Lovely Ebony who was always sympathetic when Jess felt down due to her crush on Becker. She would place her arm around Jess' shoulders after Becker wouldn't show any sign of affection or reciprocated feelings. There were so many more that Jess had lost. All as close as family and she was feeling the pain of their deaths. The funerals were tomorrow. The minister had decided that all of the victims of convergence would be honoured for their courage together, for one final time. It would be a large, sad event but at least the ARC staff could pay their respects.

The day of the funeral was hard for everyone. Each staff member expressed their grief in various ways. Becker was silent and withdrawn, Abby held onto Connor whilst the service was happening, Matt stood emotionless, Emily kept her head bowed in respect and Jess had silent tears running down her face whilst she tried to keep it together. Once the coffins had been cremated and the ashes were given to the families, Jess walked out of the church. She was ready to get home, curl up in a ball and cry for people she had loved and lost. She halted when someone called her name. She turned around to see who it was, her shoulders slumped when she realised who it was.

Matt walked up to her with his arms opened slightly, ready to give her a comforting hug. Jess raised her hand to stop him once he got close enough.

"Don't Matt, just don't. I can't stay and talk to you right now."

Matt looked confused at her confession.

"Jess? Why can't you talk to me?"

Jess raised her head high and squared her shoulders.

"I can't talk to you because...in my mind...you're the one to blame for their deaths. You...you knew about convergence, what it would do to the world. Yet, you neglected to tell us. You said that you joined the ARC in our time to help us, to save the future but you didn't! We were unprepared. If you had told us about convergence and what we had to expect, we could have put preparations in place. More soldiers, more training programmes, more EMDs and more locking devices. Half of my team is dead because of us not being prepared. We pride ourselves on preparation and fighting against the past and future. Where was that when convergence happened?"

Matt had been trying to interrupt her but was taken back by the now rapid tears that were streaking down Jess' face as she violently poked him in the shoulder, solidifying that he was to blame. He hadn't known what to do when he got to this time, who to tell and who to keep at a distance. His father had always said to never trust anyone, anyone of them could have caused the future to have been the way it was.

Jess had finally finished her rant and didn't wait for him to defend himself. She turned on her heel and walked away quickly, her head down in her hands. Matt watched her go, ashamed of himself for the loss and pain that everyone was feeling at this horrible time. Whilst he was thinking, Becker bumped into his shoulder as he passed. He turned to apologise quickly before running after Jess. At least one good thing had come out of this. Becker seemed to finally be admitting his feelings for Jess, grief bringing them together. Matt watched as Becker reached Jess. Becker pulled her into his arms, Jess sobbing uncontrollably now. Matt felt a slight pressure on his hand. Emily had come up beside him, holding his hand firmly in a sign of support. She smiled at him sadly and placed her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Give her time. She's just grieving. She'll realise in the end that it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks, but I don't think she's ever going to forgive me for this. She trusted me."

Emily just looked at him sadly, lost for words. They began to walk over to the car, walking hand in hand. Taking one final look at the church where so many tears had been shed today, Matt got into the driver seat and slowly pulled out of the car park. Tomorrow would be a new day, bringing new challenges and, no doubt, more grief.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Becker's view on who's to blame after convergence. The Matt/Jess dilemma will be continued in later chapters.

Becker didn't know what to do after convergence. Everything was falling apart, even more so than it usually did. Jess was distraught, having lost more members of her team than anyone else in the ARC, his men were still in shock from the images that they had witnessed on the day that the world panicked due to the dinosaurs running wild around the streets.

Many civilians died and injured. The public had panicked, especially when a T-Rex had rampaged through the town centre. Twenty one civilians had been seriously injured, eighteen had died. Becker had seen a lot of deaths in his time as a soldier. His men that had trusted him to pull them through, he had only lost four men from the ARC but his motto, like any soldier, one was bad enough.

The rumours were circulating around the ARC now that the clean up operation was starting. People placing blame, arguing with each other and everyone was grieving in their own ways.

Becker had tried not to place blame, instead choosing to take his frustration out on the punch bag in the ARC gym. Unfortunately, when he had to stop to hang the punch bag back up, his mind tended to wander to who was really to blame for so many deaths. If anything, Connor was the cause of convergence going so terribly wrong. Not only had he had his theories about convergence happening, he helped to create that deadly machine that opened the massive anomaly at the power plant. Had he listened to everyone else warning him, the ARC's attention could have been solely on sorting out convergence and helping the world to adjust to the anomalies and creatures.

Becker was walking down the hall when he passed Connor.

"Hey mate, have you got a second to test the new EMDs?" Connor had been modifying the EMDs to take down a T-Rex within one shot.

"No I haven't got a second. I'm too busy cleaning up YOUR mess!"

"What do you mean my mess?"

"If you hadn't of opened that first anomaly in the ARC, hell if you hadn't started working for Phillip in the first place we wouldn't be looking to recruit new staff because of the original staff loosing their lives out in the field!"

Connor backed up slightly, realising that Becker could potentially be dangerous when he was feeling this way.

"Look...I've said I'm sorry but I don't know what else I can do..."

"You can't do anything Connor. Don't you get that? People aren't just gonna wake up one day and realise that we can't blame you forever. It's going to take time. And whilst we're grieving, you have to leave it alone!"

With that, Becker stormed off down the corridor towards the ops room. Connor looked at his back hopelessly, then walked off to the menagerie to find Abby-one person who didn't blame him. He kept his head down to avoid any one else confronting him. He could only hope that everything would go away with time and that things would go back to normal.


End file.
